Composite materials are widely used in aircraft applications. It is not unusual for aircraft to incur accidental damage in the course of everyday airport operations and maintenance. Repairing impact damage typically involves the removal of material over bonded substructure joints. Removing composite material over regions of strong bonds can be an arduous and dirty task which involves cutting, grinding and/or machining tough material.